Dead to the Gods
by karyba
Summary: A goddess touched witch is scoping out Shrevesport for a spot to settle down. How will she handle meeting the great Viking Vamp, Eric Northman? How will he handle things when he realizes they were destined to meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Casey glanced at her dashboard clock, which read 8:49. Sighing she knew it was almost time to enter the club and search for her contact. Grabbing her purse she checked it one more time to make sure all her important items were there. She had her credit card, I.D., money, Tarot cards, runes, and an extra pack of cigarettes.

Casey opened her car door and stepped out into the chilly November night. Looking down she checked her outfit one more time. She had decided to go with a fang banger look, in hopes that the vampires would be bored enough with that look to not notice her. She pulled her short school girl skirt straight, and adjusted her black corset top. She did like the skull and cross bones that were studded into the front. She had topped the outfit with an oversized mens button up shirt that was tied off at her waist, black fishnet thigh highs with garters, and black heeled combat boots that came up to just below her knees. She reached into her car to grab her plaid cinch purse, which she attached to a small chain on her skirt, and her black leather golf hat.

Shoving the hat down over her thick long burgundy hair, which was left loose and flowing for the night, she thought, 'now or never'.

Crossing the parking lot Casey noticed that there was no line tonight. At least something was going her way, altho she still didn't understand why her contact refused to meet her anywhere else. Josh knew of the hostilities between witches and vampires. He also knew of their acute hearing. She was hoping once she spotted him, she could persuade him to go somewhere else before they started their meeting.

Stepping up to the door, a slim blonde vampire stood near the entrance taking I.D.'s. She knew now would show if her perfume hid her 'otherness' smell. Looking briefly into the vamps eyes proved it had not, but she was not held at the door at least. As she glanced at the vampire one last time before stepping past her, she realized this night might not go as planned.

As Casey fully stepped through the door, she immediately took in her surroundings. So this is the famed Fangtasia, she thought with smirk. Glancing about the room she seen a typical bar area, dance floor, employees only door, and, oddly enough, a stage with a throne. Sitting in the throne was a large bored looking blonde vampire. Lowering her head, she used her hair to drape her face as she took in the details of the blonde. He looked to be about early thirties, altho she knew he was much older, with long shoulder length hair. His sculpted features, even with the bored expression plastered on his face, were nothing short of beautiful. He had a Norse look to him that seemed to fit his attire, of black v neck t-shirt and tight black jeans, so well.

Looking about the room one more time trying to seek out Josh, Casey decided to get a drink and seek out a table in a quiet corner. Stepping up to the bar, she ordered her usual rum and coke. After scanning the room one last time, as the bartender made her drink, she finally glanced up and took in the bartender for the first time. Almost gasping, her eyes met with the dark eyes of a Native American vampire that was smiling at her with full fang. He had long flowing black hair and wore only jeans and an open black leather vest. Telling him thank you and giving him a half hearted smile, she paid for her drink and headed to an empty table.

Casey felt lucky to find a tall round table in a corner that over looked the whole room. Glancing about the room again, she noticed that the vamp that had been stationed at the door was now standing behind the blonde on the throne, whispering and glancing in her direction. She sighed inwardly at Josh and pulled her cell phone from her shirt pocket. He was now 15 minutes late and she was getting impatient. She sent him a text asking where he was.

After another 10 minutes with no word from Josh, Casey decided to finish her drink and leave if he hadn't arrived yet. She quietly watched the fang bangers trying to impress the two blondes on the stage and almost chuckled at the bored stares they were getting.

Shaking her head, Casey finished the last gulp in her glass. Grabbing her cigarettes and cell phone off the table, she went to stand when a waitress stopped her with another drink.

"Excuse me Miss. I didn't order this and wasn't planning on staying for another drink."

The waitress rolled her eyes at Casey like she was stupid and muttered, "Yea well the Master thought you needed it." and walked away.

Glancing about the room, Casey locked eyes with the blonde Norse and knew instantly who The Master was. Groaning quietly, she cursed Josh for not showing up. Now she felt obligated to stay for a little while longer.

As Casey sipped her second drink, she noticed a vampire with short dark hair eying her. Careful not to make eye contact with him she started toying with the drawstring of her purse, knowing he was about to come talk to her. While he was a good looking man, something about the look in his eye told her he was trouble. Looking in the other direction, pretending to be interested in what was going on on the dance floor, she heard the other chair at the table scrape against the floor.

"Hey little girl, you looking to entertain tonight?" asked the dark haired vamp.

"No thanks, I was just waiting on a friend that didn't seem to make it here tonight. I'm just finishing my drink before heading home." she replied casually, not looking at him.

Cursing Josh once more, Casey heard the dark haired vampire reply, "Well that's too bad little girl. You look like a lot of fun. My names Mickey and I think you will be leaving with me tonight." Quickly he reached out, before she could even see him move, and grabbed her arm firmly.

"Look Mickey, I am not looking for trouble. I am not interested and would appreciate it if you let me go so I can leave now." Casey smiled politely, knowing that the potion she took earlier would shield her from glamour, and looked him in the eye. Right on cue she felt him press her mind.

"Little girl, I said your leaving with me" he said in a quiet monotone. Casey looked at him for a moment then rolled her eyes and tried to pull free from his grasp. As his hand squeezed harder on her arm, she knew this was going to turn ugly.

"Please let me go and I will leave without a scene Mickey," she replied once again smiling sweetly at him, but letting her sharp gaze take on a serious stare. Before she seen him move she felt the sharp blow to her head, which caused her head to bounce off the wall. As her eyes rolled back she noticed the petite blonde vamp from the door snap a look in her direction, before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Casey started to come to, unsure of where was. Before opening her eyes, she tried to evaluate her surroundings. She took in the slight thumping noise, which sounded like nearby heavy bass. The room she was in seemed quiet other then the offensive bass that made her head ache. She could could smell a faint musk and earth smell, which she usually associated with vampires. Briefly she wondered if Mickey had managed to kidnap her.

Carefully she peeked her eyes open a fraction to see if she could scan the room without drawing attention to herself. She seemed to be in the room by herself so she opened her eyes fully. Taking in the room she realized she was in an office. She carefully sat up to see she had been placed on a leather couch, against the far wall, and the door to the room had been closed fully.

Quietly Casey stood up and checked herself over. She noticed a small cut above her right eye and a small bump on the back of her head. Glancing down the front of herself she seen that at least she didn't have any blood on the front of her outfit and she still had her purse. Looking around the room once more, she seen her cell phone and cigarettes on the desk.

Quietly scooping up her cell and smokes she made her way to the door cautiously and tried the knob. Shit, she thought. It was locked.

Listening intently Casey heard mumbling outside the door. Looking for a space to hide in the room she seen only a small space between the couch and the wall. Crouching down defensively, she tucked herself back in the corner and waited, almost holding her breath.

A few moments later she heard the tumbler on the lock click and the knob start to turn. She very quietly started to chant and pulled energy into herself. At the last word of her chant, the door slammed open and she snapped a ward into place just big enough for her to fit inside.

In the blink of an eye the blonde Norse was across the room, crouched down, at the edge of her ward. He was staring intensely into her wide shocked eyes.

"Where am I?" Casey demanded, loosing her shocked expression and taking on a look of irritation.

"Lower your shields and we shall talk witch," the Norse stated in a quiet bored voice.

For a long moment Casey just stared into his intense blue eyes. "How do I know you wont hurt me? Or that you will let me go?"

He gave her an almost thoughtful look then replied, "If I was going to drain you witch, I would have done so when you were passed out on my couch." He smirked at her and showed just the tips of his fangs, to make his point.

Casey thought for a moment then released the energy she had been holding, and backed up further into the corner. The Norse reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling out of her corner and eyed her. "So he couldn't glamour you?"

"I made sure before I left my house I was protected against it tonight. I know how safe a witch is when near vamps," Casey carefully replied while tugging softly against his hold. She had very good control of her bodies reactions when it came to her fear, and drew on that power now. She kept her heart and breathing as even as possible, knowing that her fear would only excite him.

"Then why are you here little witch?" He smirked at her once more but held her firmly.

Looking at him more closely, she noticed he was almost bent over in order to be eye level to her 4'10 height. "A contact of mine refused to meet me anywhere else. He said he had important information for me. He never showed up though." She sighed inwardly at Josh, hoping he didn't blow her off for a piece of ass again.

"Information regarding?" He implored still staring her in the eye.

"He was checking out properties for me." Casey glanced around the room looking uncomfortable. "Can you please let me go?" She fidgeted in his grasp.

He chuckled and let go of her arm, standing up to his full height. Casey almost gasp as she looked up at him, not realizing till now she didn't even come up to his chest. She sunk back against the wall again, glancing around looking for an escape.

He intently watched her reaction, and chuckled. "Why are you looking for property for in my area? And why couldn't you check out the properties yourself," he demanded.

Casey sighed and just looked at him for a moment. The hesitantly replied, "I don't see why it matters what areas I settle in! And I am new to this town......" she purposely let her voice trail off.

He eyed her suspiciously, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What is your name little witch?"

"I'm Casey......." again let her voice trail off and toyed with the drawstring to her purse. She knew he would likely press for a last name, and she prepared herself to give him the fake last name that was on her I.D.. She knew he likely already knew the name on her I.D. from the vamp at the front door.

"Would you happen to have a last name little witch?" Casey wondered why he bothered asking her name if he wasn't even going to call her by it.

Sighing, Casey quietly replied, "Peterson. And you would be?" She looked at him defiantly.

She noticed a sparkle in his blue eyes and he suddenly looked very amused. "I would be Eric Northman." Before she could stop herself, she heard a gasp escape her lips. She backed up further and stared at him now trying to tamp down her fear. She was standing in front of the great Viking Vampire.

Casey watched as he looked even more amused. He smirked at her and quietly asked, "You have heard of me?"

"Ummmmmm," Casey looked at him with a panicked expression and bolted for the office door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Casey got within 9nches of the door before she felt a cold, hard hand on the back of her neck. Franticly she started chanting, but was stopped short as her body was pinned against the door and a hand clamped on her mouth.

"Now, now. We will have none of that little witch." Casey heard the vampire chuckle behind her as her panic began to rise further. All she could was stand there pinned as a tear ran down her cheek and she started to mumble incoherently against the hand on her mouth.

"Seems we need to have a talk little witch. I suggest for your safety," Casey felt fangs brush lightly against her neck and she stiffened, "that you not run like that again. Now I will put you on the couch and I expect you to stay there." She felt the weight on her back lessen just as her feet were swept out from under her. Roughly he tossed her on the couch and rose once again to his full height, with his arms crossed over his massive chest.

Casey turned away from him, closed her eyes and refused to look at him or speak anymore till she gathered her thought. Suddenly she understood why Josh had picked Fangtasia and why he had not showed up. He had known who she would run into, had known she would get noticed. Quietly she began to mumble, "Please just let me go. I need to get out of here. Please I need to leave now!"

The vampire looked down at her, "Look at me little witch. NOW!"

Casey's eyes snapped open and her head jerked in his direction, "Please I must leave now......" her voice trailed off and she felt tears welling up.

The vampire looked down at her coldly. "I might let you go," he raised his hand and made a sweeping motion, "if you convince me."

Casey glared up through tears and opened her mouth to speak as her phone suddenly went off. Clumsily she pulled it out of her shirt pocket and flipped it open to see a text from Josh. Glancing up at the vampire, who was eying her curiously with full fang showing, she accepted the message. _Sorry Chica, I did what I had to do. You will understand soon if you don't already. Josh_

Casey sighed deeply and muttered "shit" while snapping her phone closed quickly. She placed her head in her hands and wished she were somewhere else.

"Is there a problem little _chica"_ the vampire said the last word seductively and chuckled. Casey glanced up to see a smirk on his face.

"It is very rude to read over someones shoulder!" She snipped, wondering if she would ever find an escape. She started trying to bring a plan together in her head, but was not getting very far.

"You are in my area, my club, and on my time," he shrugged. "Now who is Josh and what did he have 'have' to do?"

Casey stared into his eyes defiantly. "I need to use the restroom. Then maybe we can talk more." She watched disgust play across his face for a split second and wondered if he would let out of the office. She knew that vamp politics were tricky and if he didn't want her to leave then she was stuck till he let her go.

The vampire said "Pam" over his shoulder quietly but stayed within arms reach of her. A few seconds later the blonde from the front door opened the office door.

"Yes Master?" she said with a bored expression. She eyes Casey for a moment then looked in his direction.

"Take the little _chica_," saying it once more with seduction, "to see to her human needs." Stepping to the side, he let Pam by to grab her arm. She wondered briefly if this would work.

Exiting the office she seen she was now in the employees only section of the bar. She glanced around taking in her surroundings. Pam led her to a bathroom with 3 stalls. Casey felt hope as Pam stayed outside the door. Taking in the layout of the bathroom, she noticed a low window on the back wall and quickly made her way to it. She carefully and quietly eased up the window trying to be as silent as possible and almost sighed with relief when Pam didn't come in to investigate any noise. Quickly lifting her petite body up into the window sill she took a deep breath and slipped through the window.

Once outside, Casey took off towards the side of the building. She knew her car was at the front of the building across the street. She couldn't help but think this was going too easily. She was also a bit afraid that if she did escape, they would look for her till they found her. As she reached the front of the building she peeked around the edge to make sure the parking lot was clear of people and vampires. She also observed the front door to the club was now closed.

Taking one last look around, Casey bolted across the parking lot and made her way to her car. She opened the door as quickly as she could and dove into the drivers seat. She laid her head on her steering wheel for a moment while she pulled her keys from her purse and jammed them into the ignition. Once she had her car started she chanted softly and once again pulled energy to herself and snapped a ward into place just big enough for herself.

As Casey pulled away from the curb and took off towards the hotel she was staying at, she noticed Eric Northman leaning up against a tree smirking at her and shaking his head. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't stopped her from escaping, but was not about to stop and ask. She would ponder this when she made it safely into her hotel room and got a hold of Josh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Eric knew when she requested a bathroom she was planning on escaping. When Pam came in and walked by him, he whispered "Let her escape if she tries" only loud enough for the other vampire to hear him. Pam glanced at him and a look of amusement rippled across her face for a split second.

Just as expected Pam came to the office and said "She is opening the window. Do you want me to stop her?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I shall call you soon but now I must sneak out the back door," he grinned at her, "and close the front door so she thinks we wont see her go across the parking lot."

"Having some fun Master?" Pam implored, grinning up at him.

"Always. I might not make it back tonight," he whispered and then he was gone.

Eric watched her slip out the window but kept his distance. He did not feel that this little witch was a threat but he wanted to be certain. He knew she was only terrified after she heard his name and that intrigued him. She must be the only one in the area that did not know he was the owner of Fangtasia. He was also curious about this Josh, who seemed to have set her up. He set up a meeting in a dangerous place for her then purposely did not show up. He wondered why Josh had fed her to the lions.

Eric watched her looking around the front of the club, and seen her shoulders relax some. He knew then that she seen the front door was closed. He watched her build up her courage and dart across the parking lot, like a scared kitten. He couldn't help but chuckle as the back of her skirt billowed slightly when she dove into her car.

Eric quickly made his way to a tree on the corner as he watched her rest her head for a moment find her keys. By the time her car started he was in place. He knew the exact moment she spotted him. Her eyes eyes widened with panic, which was quickly replaced with a questioning look. He only smirked at her.

As soon as her car was fully past him and turning the corner, Eric swiftly took to the sky. He trailed her from a distance and watched her pull into the parking lot of a cheap hotel. He landed near some bushes and watched quietly as she made her way to one of the rooms that opened into the parking lot. She slumped against the door for s second and let out a long sigh before unlocking the door to enter.

Quicker than she could react, Eric darted from the bushes, scooped her up and entered the room. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he help her loosely by the back of the neck. He could feel her fear in waves and felt is fangs snap into place as she stiffened in his grasp.

"Careful _little chica_ you will get me excited. Now care to tell me how you knew my name but did not know anything about my club, or pull in this area?" Eric slowly turned her head to face and peered into her eyes. As he looked at her, he watched her eyes start to go from gray to green right before his eyes. He narrowed his gaze slightly and waited for her reply.

"Look I meant no harm. I did not even know that was your club! I came of my own accord. Please don't hurt me!" She began to shake in his grasp. Eric watched her closely and was almost positive she was telling the truth. He gazed into her eyes again, noticing once again how they shifted to a deeper green, then slowly faded into a gray color once again.

"What magic is this?" Eric barked and her eyes went an even duller gray.

"Wh..what?" She stammered and tried to back away. Eric bent down to look closely into her eyes and let his fangs show over his bottom lip. He knew this was one of the best scare tactics there was. To his surprise she only stared at him and watched her gaze take on an intensity rarely seen in humans. As her gaze became more intense, her shaking stopped and her heart rate and breathing slowed.

"What are you doing _little chica,"_ Eric drawled, with curiosity. He had never a human in total fright gain such control so quickly. She only stared at him questioningly. He cocked his head to the side and sniffed slightly, trying to see if he could catch the smell of magic, but didn't pick up any trace. He raised eyebrow at her and asked again, "What are you doing _little chica_."

She peered at him for a moment more and reached up to touch his hair as she whispered "Oh Leif," so softly no human ear could have picked it up. As his eyes widened, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and growled. She moved her hand to touch his cheek, as her eyes shifted to a deep green. Her face took a softer look, "Erikr, My Norseman," she cooed, she stepped into him.

Eric blinked as he scowled down at the little witch. He shook her and growling menacingly. As his growl ended he watched her face snap shut then return to the gray eyed terrified witch. "Your hurting me. Please stop," she gasped and tried once more to inch away.

"Why did you call me that?" he growled, showing fang.

Looking at him through big eyes she let out a sob and asked, "call you what? I haven't even called you by your name!" She began to weakly push at his chest. She looked around wildly trying to find an exit.

Carefully Eric let her go, but did not let her get far. "Who are you _little chica?"_ He raised an eyebrow and watched her closely.

"I told you I'm Casey!" She wailed through tears. "Please leave my room! Just get out!" she began to inch toward the phone.

"I will make you a deal _little chica,_ if you promise to be at Fangtasia tomorrow night at 7:30 I will leave for the night." Eric smirked at her confidently.

"And if I refuse?" she questioned while staring him in the eye. She knew she would likely not get out of this.

"Then Pam and myself will find you. It would be more to your advantage to come willingly though. I can not promise my child would not have fun with you if she were find you when I sent her out." Eric looked down at her and let his fangs slide down a little to make his point.

"Fine. 7:30 tomorrow night. Now please just leave." she gave him a defeated look.

Eric watched her slump to the floor as he made his way out the door. He had much to consider. Flipping open his phone, he dialed his child. As soon as Pam answered he barked, "I want every scrape of information you can dig up on Casey Peterson by tomorrow night at 7:30. Although I am not sure that is her real name." He snapped his phone shut and took to the sky to go home. Tomorrow night he would find out who or what she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

As soon as Casey had shoved a dresser in front of her door, she curled up in bed and tried to sleep. She knew should try to get some sleep because she had a lot to do the next day before her meeting. As she laid there she sent Josh another text message telling him he was an ass and letting him know that if she disappeared the next night she would be at Fangtasia.

Eric Northman had scared her more then she cared to admit. She still wasn't sure what he thought she called him. She couldn't recall saying anything to him at all. Then again that was not the first time she had that effect on people. She was beginning to dislike her foresight. Especially when it reversed on her for a split second and she rattled something off about someones past then didn't remember saying it.

The next thing Casey remembered was waking up to the sun light streaming in. As she climbed out of bed and took a shower, she made a mental list of all the things she needed to do. Once she was out of the shower and dressed in a pair of her favorite form fitting jeans and oversized black hoody that went to mid thigh, she glanced at the clock. Shit! It was already 2 in the afternoon. She ran to the door and moved the dresser to go run some errands.

Casey's first stop was to get some food at a local burger king. She knew it wasn't what she should settle for but knew she was strapped for time today. After scarfing her lunch down, she ran to a supply shop for witches. She knew the owner fairly well so figured they could help her with her needs. She was lucky when she stepped in the door because the owner was there already.

"Hey Tarrence, I hope all is well." Casey smiled at the tall blonde man behind the counter.

"Hello Casey. Of course all is well here. Is everything ok? You look a bit rough today sweetie." He looked at her thoughtfully with a concerned expression.

"I have been better. I seemed to have gotten myself in a slight bind but I will handle it," Casey gave a half smile and continued on. "Hey I need a few things that you hopefully have in supply, although, they are not things that all shops keep on hand." She looked at him levelly.

"Well I do keep a few odd things around in my back room." Tarrence smiled broadly at Casey and waited for her to continue.

"Well I need a potion or 2 that shields my mind from hypnosis and glamour," Casey watched Tarrence's reaction closely as his face hardened somewhat, "also could use some powder silver if you happen to have any."

Tarrence raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Well I do have both. Are you sure your not in trouble Casey?" He watched her with the concerned expression back in place.

"I hope not but I do not know for sure. I don't even know for sure that I need them but I would rather have them on hand and be safe then not have them and need them. I have been summoned to have a meeting with an Eric Northman and want to make sure my ass is covered." Casey watched his reaction once again as he winced at the vampires name.

"How did you catch his attention? Your best bet is to not tell him about your foresight or you will be stuck forever Casey! Is there anyway to get out of this meeting?" Tarrence was more worried about her then she had expected him to be.

"Nope I was told to be there or they would come get me." Casey decided to leave the vampires small threat out, "so how much will I owe for this sweetie?" She smiled confidently at Tarrence.

"Well will ya need anything else to go with them?" Tarrence asked her pleasantly.

She walked around trying to think of anything she might need. After picking up some herbs, oils, and candles she told him that was all the figured she needed. After Tarrence disappeared and reappeared with a few small pouches from the back and she paid, they spent a while catching up. After glancing at the clock she noticed it was already 4:30n and figured she better get moving.

"Casey," Tarrence asked hesitantly, as she reached for the door, "You be careful girl. I know you will be there tonight, if I don't hear from you soon I will know where to look." He smiled at her.

"Josh knows where I will be as well. I am sure everything will be fine." Casey once again shot him a confident smile as she headed out the door.

Once in her car, Casey decided she better grab a salad from somewhere and get her things together for the night. She had expected to have to go to more then one shop today in order to find powder silver, and was happy she had found it on her first stop. Tarrence was always the first person she checked with when looking for something out of the ordinary, because he rarely disappointed.

After stopping at the store and getting a salad, she filled up her gas tank at the filling station near her hotel room and made sure she had enough smokes for a few days. She was still unsure how things were going to go tonight but refused to spend too much time worrying about it. It wasn't like she could change things.

When Casey pulled into her parking space at the hotel, she noticed a box in front of her room door. When she got out of the car and strode over, she kneeled down to inspect the box. Reaching out she picked it up. It was a small box and was very light. Unlocking her room door and swinging it open, she carried it in and set down on her dresser to re-lock the door. Once the door was securely shut she opened the small box. Inside was a thin silver chain, two silver rings and a silver bracelet. Under the jewelery was a folded up note.

_Casey,_

_ I am so sorry. I know you feel that I sold you out. If you treat the vampires here with respect, they will treat you nicely. I believe Eric is the Viking you have been trying to find. It was better for me to send you there last night then try to explain. Please be careful tonight. I will be waiting for you to let me know when your back to your room safely._

_Josh_

Casey eyes the note for a moment and slipped it into her dresser. Yea they treat you nicely alright, she thought. They lock ya in an office so they can laugh at you when they decide to let you escape. They also follow you home and gain access to your room without permission and scare the shit out of you. Oh well she thought, slipping the jewelery on and finishing getting ready for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Pulling into Fangtasia parking lot, Casey double checked the vial of powder silver she had in her bra. She knew that is they found it she would likely be in trouble, but could possibly talk her way out of most of the trouble. She also made sure her sure her purse, which was bigger then the one she used the night before, was packed. She had her cards, runes, smokes, and extra lighter, phone, fake I.D. And records, and her potions in it. She quickly chugged one of the potions and jumped out of the car, locking it and depositing the keys into her pocket.

Casey seen that there was a line tonight, so went to stand at the back of it. She was wondering if she was going to make it inside in time since she only had 10 minutes to spare, when Pam waved her forward. "I see you made it on time little witch," the vampire looked at her with disappointment.

Casey just looked at her for a moment. "I take it I can just go in then and not wait in line?" Pam nodded and stepped to the side.

As Casey stepped past Pam she grabbed her shoulder and whispered, "Stay at the bar, and Master will summon you when he is ready for you." With that she let her go and let her go to the bar.

Apparently the bar tender from the night before remembered what she liked because she had a rum and coke sitting on the bar waiting for her. Looking up she seen him eying her with full fang. Mumbling thank you at the bartender, she took a seat and glanced about the room waiting.

She hadn't bothered to change into more formal clothes, since she didn't really want to be here anyways. If they had politely asked her to come she might have changed into something nice. She did make sure she had on a wife beater under her sweater in case she got hot. Still surveying the room she managed to make eye contact with the unruly vampire from the night before, and quickly looked away.

Sighing, Casey was starting to get impatient. She glanced about the room one last time and noticed Eric making his way towards her. Leveling her shoulders and grabbing a tight hold on her emotions, she watched him closely with a cold expression. He smirked at her, raised a hand, and crooked his finger at her.

Casey stood up, pulled sweater down and marched off toward Eric. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him guardedly. "So why am I here tonight?"Her tone was total ice.

Eric smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "snarky aren't you _little chica?"_ Again Casey noticed the seductive drawl and wanted to just turn and walk away. Before she could do just that he continued, "we will talk once we get to my office. We have much to discuss tonight _little chica_."

Casey sighed loudly, which seemed to amuse Eric, and said "well lets get this over with then." and waited for him to lead the way.

Eric bent down and looked closely into her eyes and drew in a breath. "Your wearing silver and your eyes are gray."

Casey blinked at him not sure what to say at first then muttered, after she recovered "the silver is just a precaution and my eyes are often gray." She lowered her sweater to show the necklace and showed her wrist and fingers, so he seen the bracelet and rings.

"Oh but your eyes were green last night," he observed quietly, then turned and headed to his office.

Casey nearly ran to keep up with his strides and cursed inwardly at being so short. Once they made it in the office Eric shut and locked the door, dropping the key in his jeans pocket. She watched him closely and glared. "What do you want?" she spat at him.

"So what kind of witch are you? I am betting you are touched with the third eye and possibly have a guardian." Eric stared at her watching her eyes grow wide then narrow at him.

"I don't see how that is your business. I am only here because I had no choice. I never agreed to tell you anything about myself or my workings." She raised her chin at him defiantly and kept her gaze level. Inwardly she drawing energy into herself, hoping he would not notice.

"True but now you are here and can not leave till I let you. Just because I let you escape once don't mean I will be so nice again." Eric crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her smugly.

"I have a touch with tarot and runes, but I am sure you already knew that. I would be amazed if you did not go through my purse last night when I was passed out. My question is did either of you vamps touch my runes?" Casey felt she was entitled to ask at least one question tonight.

"No _little chica _no one defiled your runes. Now how did you know who I was?" Eric at her coldly.

"I did not know who you were till you told me in your office. I thought that was established. Beyond that I have no clue what your talking about. I still do not know why you accused me of calling you something in my room." Casey was starting to have an inner debate on how to play this off. She knew she had tranced and said something to him that he didn't like but still didn't know what it was.

"You called me by my human name, and also by the first name I used as a vampire. Playing games with me _little chica_ is a very bad idea. I suggest you tell me who you are really." Eric moved around his desk and sat down. He lazily started looking over some paper work in front of him.

Casey inched closer to the desk and groaned as she seen her fake name on one of the papers. "I can not tell you everything. All I can tell you is I did not mean to offend." She gave him a pleading look and backed up a little.

"Not a good enough answer. But we can back to those questions in a few. Why are you in my area?" Eric leaned back in his chair, laced his fingers behind is head, and waited patiently for an answer.

"I am relocating here. I know some witches from this community and I lost my house back in Virginia." Casey slipped into the extra chair that was across from him, and watched him closely.

"Well I would venture to say you don't get caught up in vamp politics since you did not know this was my area." Eric observed with a bored expression. "So how powerful is your third eye?" he eyed her closely.

Casey just looked at Eric for a moment. "it is adequate for my uses." She answered guardedly.

"You have your cards with you?" Eric smirked at her.

Casey sighed and nodded. "But first I have a question for you." She looked across the desk at him building courage.

"Well I will give you an answer if I feel the question is important enough," Eric replied slowly.

"Your a Viking of Hlin?" Casey asked very quietly and sunk further into her chair when she noticed a spark in his eye that quickly died down. She knew the answer even if he chose not to speak.

"I am a Viking yes. Hlin is one of the deities I am familiar with." Eric observed her with a new interest. "Why do you ask _little chica_?"

"Must you call me that? I have a name." Casey looked at him with annoyance, "Then you must know of Frigg?" She was not sure if his stillness was deliberate or just her imagination.

"I have not heard a mortal ask about the old deities for many centuries," Eric's eyes began to sparkle and he looked amused. "And you, _little chica, _are asking about the Goddess of Consolation and the Goddess of Destiny at that." He gave her another smug look and waited for her reply.

"I know what they are Goddesses of." Casey carefully got up and paced for a moment mumbling "maybe it is you." She glanced at Eric realizing he had heard her. Before she could react he had her up against the wall.

"Maybe I am who _little chica,_" Eric cooed in her ear with a serious look to his face. Casey could only stare for a moment, then carefully took her rings off. After slipping them in her pocket she reached up carefully and took his face in her hands slowly, so he could back away at any time, and stared into his eyes.

Eric watched her closely and felt Casey draw energy once she had a hold of his face. He held very still with his hands rested on the wall to either side of her head, as her eyes began to shift to a brilliant green. The longer her fingers lingered on his flesh, the more the skin started to tingle. "Shhhhhhh Norseman," she cooed at him absently, with a glazed over look.

Casey felt his energy start to transfer through her fingers and knew she was going to be able to trance-off without forgetting this time. Slowly she ran her fingers from Eric's temples to his jawline, then back up. He looked as if he was going to speak and she put her fingers to his lips as the energy she was drawing reached its peak. Carefully she replaced her fingers to his temples and felt the tingling sensation heighten to an almost shock and she immediately knew what names she had used with him. "It was Leif was it not?" she looked up questioningly.

In the blink of an eye Eric had her hands pinned above her head with one hand. His other hand moved slowly to encase her throat. He stared into her eyes with intense fury as she realized she had just plucked a secret from him. All she could do was there in shocked silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Casey gasped, trying to wiggle free. Realizing Eric would allow her no space to move, she felt herself begin to panic a little. This is it, I'm a dead woman, she thought to herself.

Eric glared down at her trying to figure out what she had just done. "What game is this little chica?!?!" he bellowed into Casey's face.

Casey stood there staring into his eyes opening and closing her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, she could not will any sound to come out. She had finally figured out he was the Viking her grandmother had told her about when she was very little. She could not find the words to explain to him that it was her destiny to come to him. She was supposed to reconnect him to his old Gods and Goddesses.

"If you do not talk then I shall have to take you downstairs to make your voice work again," Eric smiled at her showing full fang. The effect caused her to let out a panicked whimper.

"Please! I...I... Oh My Goddess it is you!" Casey gaped at him and started shaking. She felt his hand on her throat tighten. "I cant explain if you crush my throat!" She croaked at him. She suddenly felt him let go of her and her knees gave way, causing her to tumble to the floor.

Eric slowly circled Casey and she suddenly felt like prey. She peeked up at him when he made his pass in front of her and rubbed her throat. She was still putting puzzle pieces together in her head, trying to find where a few fit, because she knew she would not be able to touch him again for the help of his mind. "Erikr the Norseman, son of the village Chieftain. The great Leif Ericson. I never knew you were also married with children. I always wondered if Nan was confused in her old age. I guess now I know I should have trusted her more. On the bright side I did do good by her and listened intently to her stories and histories." She chuckled to herself but noted he did not look anymore amused now then he did when he let her go.

"What did you just do to me?" Eric growled at her. He kneeled down to roughly pull her to her feet and deposit her back in the chair in front of his desk. This time he stayed behind her and kept a hold of her shoulders tightly.

"It is a simple process really. I must have done it last night too when I was tired without realizing it. Sometimes I do it by accident, but don't remember what was gleaned," she babbled at him, struggling to calm down. "it is the flip side to my power I guess you could say, at least that's how Nan always put it. I have the power of foresight, but sometimes I can flip it and see behind." she sighed softly and peeked over her shoulder, afraid of what she might see.

"What did you mean 'it is you'? Who am I to you little chica?" Eric growled at her showing full fang once more.

"All I know is my Nan spent years telling me that my foresight was a gift from the Goddesses. She used to tell me it was my destiny to find the Viking and bring him back to them. I spent years studying the Gods and Goddesses at her request. That is all I know." Casey waited patiently wondering if that answer would appease him or if this would be her last night breathing.

Eric let go of her shoulder and moved back around his desk. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, dialed and began speaking into it in old Norse, not realizing Casey was familiar with that language, "Go to her hotel room and clear it out. She will be leaving with me tonight. Glamour the clerk for a key if you need to. I want her things here by closing."

"I can give you a key so they don't have to glamour clerk if you like," Casey said with a smug look on her face and rolled her eyes. She almost felt satisfied when she seen the surprised look on Eric's face.

"Hold that thought Pam. I will call you back in a moment." Eric quickly snapped the phone shut and turned his full attention on Casey. "So you speak the old language? That is a bit surprising since no one has spoken it for many years besides my kind."

"Well I wouldn't say no one has. I also know Swedish, Celtic, Latin, French, Spanish, and a few other side languages. In order to fully learn the histories of the Gods and Goddesses it was needed." Casey answered in a bored tone. "So what are you going to do with me? Kill me and call it a night?" She eyed him coldly.

"You are not a dead woman yet," Eric said putting emphasis on the last word, "if you mind your tongue. Now hand me the key. You will be staying in one of my homes now." He held out his hand to her impatiently.

"Will I be held there? Or staying there?" Casey asked while digging through her pocket.

"That depends on if you are a good little chica or not." Eric smiled broadly at her while flipping his phone open once again and dialing. "I have a key to her room. Come get it then clear her room. I will be taking her home from there. I will also need her car moved and the mini fridge on the 7th street house stocked..... Yes the one in the dark room..... Human food..... No we wouldn't want her to get away......" He snapped the phone closed and a moment later Pam appeared in the office. She scooped the key off the desk and glanced at Casey then exited the room.

Eric watched Casey with interest, as she thought through the many things she had been told all her life before Nan died. "Touched by the Gods my ass," she grumbled under her breath. To her amazement at that second Eric had come around the desk and start pulling on her hoody with determination. "What are you doing?!?!" she shrieked up at him.

"Where is it?" Eric stopped pulling at her clothes for a moment to give her a level look. When Casey didn't answer he resumed pulling at her hoody and managed to get it over her head.

"Get your hands off me!" Casey spat out as her arms flew up to cover her chest, which was only covered by a thin wife beater. She took a quick step back as one hand flew to a spot behind her left ear. Under her hand was a strawberry birthmark that looked oddly like a bunch of keys. She had also been born with a strawberry patch on her hip that looked oddly like a hammer. She stared the vampire down defiantly trying to get him to back up, but not managing to get very far with her intimidation tactics.

"I know you have a mark somewhere. Is it what your trying to cover with your hand there? Or should I assume that I need to strip you of more clothes to see it _little chica?" _Eric smirked down at her with the tips of his fangs showing. He still held Casey's arm and noticed that her other hand absently played with the left pocket of her jeans near her hip. He began to wonder if she had been touched by more then one God.

"Fine I will show you one," Casey grumbled. Then realizing what she said she shot a look up into Eric's eyes. Well shit! He had caught the slip about seeing only one of them. She groaned inwardly and pulled her hand back, brushing her hair to the side behind her ear. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt a rush of his cold breath on her neck as he let out a breath he had no reason for holding.

"Happy now?" Casey glared at him, upon opening her eyes. She pulled her arm back, that was still in his grasp. Eric held her firm for a moment then let her go. She glanced around and backed up a few steps back, feeling intimidated with how he could stand there not moving at all with that intense look on his face.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at Casey and inquired, "How many?"

Casey just stared at him for a moment knowing what he was asking and inwardly groaned. "Two" she replied quietly knowing he would hear her over the thumping bass in the room. "But I'm not showing you the other one!" she quickly added as her hand fidgeted at her hip once again.

Eric smirked at her and watched her hand play with the material of her pants. "That's what I thought," he said as he tipped his head in the direction of Casey's hand. She started to turn red and he only chuckled before continuing, "Make yourself comfortable, we are going to be here a while yet. You will be staying in the office with me tonight until I have some paper work done then we will head to one of my homes," he purred as he rounded the desk. He stood there staring at her for a second before lowering himself onto his chair.

Casey sat on the couch looking around then scooped her purse up. As she reached into it she heard her phone go off. Picking her phone up she checked the text she got. _Chica there is a vamp clearing your hotel room. I don't like this! Call me, Josh._ She just stared at it not sure what to reply with. "Fuck," she mumbled and shut her phone and shoved it back in her purse.

"Something wrong _little chica_?" Eric glanced at her before returning his eyes to his computer screen. Casey only rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch, trying to pull her emotions together. She figured she could at least get some meditative moments in. The last thing she remembered before dozing off was the sound of his fingers clinking keys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Eric looked over at the sleeping form on his office couch. He eyed the silver necklace and bracelet with contempt. He would have to get those off of her. He had also spotted a small vial that had been tucked into her bra, but had started to slip out, when he got a closer look at her birthmark. He was curious about what was in it, since she had made no move to retrieve it through the evening.

Eric flipped his phone open and dialed Pam. As soon as he heard he hair shift against the phone he grunted, "Have the country house ready tomorrow night. I don't want to keep her in town for long."

"Have you found out who she is?" Pam asked quietly.

"No I have not, but I have found a great deal about her. I want to find out more though. How often is it in this day and age that you fond a human that knows Old Norse?" Eric was still watching the sleeping figure in his office. "There is definitely something about her that is different. I will have to fill you in later. Do you have her stuff?"

"Yes but there was a man watching her room. He was frantically texting someone at first. He was still watching me when I left, but he did not seem to follow me. I shall be there in minutes. Shall I bring her things to your office or put them in your car?" Pam inquired.

"here should be room in my trunk. If not, then bring what ever wont fit into my office. Did she have a lot there?" Eric asked while running his long fingers through his hair, trying to plan ahead. He wanted her to be out at the country house because then he could trust her more to move around without getting away. He also needed to steal her phone while she was sleeping just to be safe.

"She had a few small bags of clothes and a locked chest that is not real big. I would expect it all to fit in your trunk, even with as small as it is. She has very few personal items." Pam noted with surprise.

"Good Pam. I will be in my office waiting for you." Eric flipped his phone shut and stood up stretching. He watched Casey as he scooped up her purse and headed back to his desk. He took a mental inventory of her purse. She really didn't have much with her either. She had some stones in small velvet pouches, some cards, runes, a few vials filled with murky liquid, another set of keys, a locked journal, and several packs of cigarettes. He finally located her billfold and started flipping through it after pocketing her phone and keys. Casey's information in her billfold was the same that Pam had seen on her I.D. The night before. She only had a few bills to her name and a bank card that was from a bank in Virginia.

When Eric finally unzipped the last section of her billfold mentally he yelled JACKPOT! He was staring at a picture of the girl dozing in his office. He was a bit surprised when he read the name, Casey Vang. So she was Scandinavian. That explained her knowledge then, he thought. Absently he tucked her billfold in his locked desk drawer.

Eric thought back to his homeland. He then wondered how many generations her family had been in the U.S. He was figuring not long since she did not carry a southern accent. She had clearly been around people that were not from the south a lot.

Before Eric could give it too much more thought Pam was knocking at his office door. He quietly replaced Casey's purse to the floor beside her foot and quietly said "Enter" over his broad shoulder. He watched as Casey's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Oh good Miss Vang is awake," he cooed in her direction as Pam raised an eyebrow.

Casey flew up off the couch like a deer in headlights and ran to the office door. Before her hand made it to the door knob Eric had grabbed her shoulders and forced her against the wall, facing it. "I need you to take off that necklace and the bracelet. I also would like to know what is in the vial down your shirt," he said leaning close to her ear.

Casey flushed, having remembered the vial she had. "Shit," she muttered trying to free herself from the wall. "Well I cant undo the necklace or bracelet if you don't let me go!" she spat over her shoulder. "There should be an Empty velvet pouch in my purse for them. If you could let me go I will take them off and put them away."

Eric shifted his grip, so he had Casey by her left upper arm. "Pam," he said never taking his eyes off Casey. Pam returned a moment later with the pouch and Casey began pulling jewelry off and she reached down her shirt. She shifted from foot to foot as she placed the silver in the pouch and retrieved the rings from her pocket to put them in the pouch as well. "Whats in the vial Vang?" Eric inquired coldly.

"Hey I brought it for protection, just in case you planned on trying to hurt me. Not that I could have ever gotten to it fast enough if I had been in severe danger. Once I realized who you were I knew I wouldn't need it and kinda forgot I had it." Casey rambled looking more on edge by the moment under Eric's gaze.

"That does not answer my question," Eric growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Silver powder," Casey whispered. If Eric had not been a vampire he would not have heard her. He quietly cocked an eyebrow at her and shoved her back over to the couch.

"You have spirit I will admit that, but that spirit might get you killed at some point." Eric looked over his shoulder at his child, "Get me all the information you can on Casey Vang." He turned back towards Casey and smirked.

Casey felt her cheeks start to burn with her anger as she grabbed her purse. She quickly up-ended it and immediately noticed her keys, billfold, and phone were gone. "You stole my stuff!" she shrieked.

"Well I couldn't have you calling anyone and telling them where any of my hiding places are, now could I?" Eric chuckled. "Now if you are done with your temper tantrum, it is time to go." He moved in closer to Casey tossing her hoody in her direction. "Get your stuff together. You have 2 minutes."

Casey quickly pulled her purse together and pulled her sweater on. "Where am I going? You know there will be 2 people looking for me if I don't turn up tomorrow and they both know this will be the last place I was at." She dared a glance up to see ice blue eyes burning in her direction.

"I'm assuming Josh, who ever he is, will be one of them. You have already checked out of the hotel though and told the clerk you were headed back to Virginia due to a family emergency," Eric regarded her with a fanged smile. Casey chose not to tell him about the text message Josh had sent her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Casey sighed loudly as she stepped out into the night air, from the employee exit of Fangtasia. Eric had not let go of her arm since they left the office. She thought to herself, 'does he honestly think I'm stupid enough to try to run? He is a freakin vampire!!' As she was led towards the red corvette he stiffened beside her before she heard the faint sound of shuffling feet behind them.

"You know Northman, you cant take her if she does not want to go. She is not a member of your society and people will look for her." Casey heard an all too familiar voice behind her and groaned. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and sure enough standing there was a younger looking gentleman. He was in his typical jeans and tight white t-shirt, which set off his hard chiseled face very nicely. He had a strong jawline, perfect teeth, a narrow straight nose, and gorgeous deep green eyes. His build was thin but muscled. He stood at about 5'11" and was in a defensive stance, waiting for Eric's reaction.

Casey looked over at the vampire that still clutched her arm and felt his grip tighten slightly. Eric's expression had not changed at all, other then a tiny twinkle in his eye that made her nervous. He glanced down at her and smirked then looked over his shoulder at the man behind them. "But Josh you led her to the lions den and left her there by herself. Her and I have matters to discuss. She will be fine with me," He grinned showing fang and turned back to his corvette.

Casey looked from Josh to Eric and realized they knew each other, from their expressions. She could also feel tension rolling off them both in large waves. "How do you know each other," she before she could stop herself.

"Observant aren't you little chica," Eric drawled seductively and she caught Josh tense out of the corner of her eye.

"She is not going with you Northman!" Josh spat out.

Casey knew this was going to end badly if she did not step in. She quietly began to hum and started to slightly rock, gathering energy as quickly into herself as possible. She felt Eric shift next to her and her humming became more frantic. As her energy reached its peak, she left it flow in all directions with calming vibes, hoping this effect would work on vampires. It was something she had never had a chance to test till now.

Eric and Josh both rocked as the energy hit them. Eric immediately let go of her arm like it was on fire and ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell are you doing?" he glared at her.

Casey stared up at Eric and said to Josh, "I will be fine. As soon as I get my phone back I will call you. You will have to trust me Josh, I think I will be safe with him for a few days" She watched Eric's eyes grow more intense as he stared her down.

"What do you mean when you get your phone back," Josh said quietly, looking defeated.

"I spilled my drink on it inside and need to get it fixed." Casey lied still staring Eric down. "I promise you I will call you as soon as I am able, and he is not forcing me to go." She hoped her lies sounded genuine enough. She turned her attention to Josh and took a step forward. Eric reached out to grab her arm once again but she raised her hand hoping it would stop him. As she stepped up in front of Josh, her look softened.

Josh Stared into her eyes with a pleading look. Casey reached up and took his cheek in her hand. "I will be fine Josh," she cooed and smiled. He pulled her close and lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"You better call me chica, as soon as your able. If he gets out of line I want to know immediately," Josh gave Eric a hard look.

"This is all so sweet but we must be going witch," Eric said in a bored tone.

Casey disentangled herself from Josh and pulled his face down to her and kissed his cheek gently. "Be careful and I will call. Now go get some rest you look tired." She smiled up to him and turned back to Eric. As she walked away she felt her heart sink. She was secretly afraid that this would be the last time she seen Josh and she was so fond of him. He had been there for her a lot.

"Well lets go Viking," Casey said and strolled toward the corvette. She climbed into the passenger seat and stared out the window into the night. Once again she felt drained from her little trick and knew that there would be even more questions now. When she was young her Nan had taught her how to catch auras so she could read emotions better. With vampires it was harder to do because their auras were generally darker anyway. She had learned years ago that she could slightly push her emotions on those around her if she tried really hard. Sometimes they rejected the sway and other times they embraced it. Her guess now was some if not all vampires rejected it.

Casey sighed softly as Eric climbed in the drivers seat. He stared at her for a moment with a blank expression then turned the corvette on and sped out of the parking lot. She just hoped it would be a quiet ride at that point.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Casey sat in the corvette quietly waiting for the ride to be over. After about 10 minutes Eric had pulled into a driveway and was guiding the car into a garage. "Your stuff is in the trunk." He said in a bored tone as he climbed out and popped the trunk. She quietly got out and got her bags, looking around herself. She squared her shoulders as she stepped in behind him to follow him inside the house.

Casey quietly took in her surroundings as she followed Eric through the house. He stopped in front of a door so suddenly she ran into him. Her eyes opened wide and she started muttering apologies as he smirked at her and chuckled. "This is where you can keep your extra stuff little chica," he drawled then winked at her, "But you will sleep in my quarters."

Casey stared him down before slipping past him and dropping most her bags. "I think I will be fine sleeping in here, thank you." she carefully said.

"No I can make sure you don't leave if you stay in my quarters. You said you are proficient with card," Eric said, not really asking a questions but stating a fact.

"Yes, when the spirits are inclined to guide me," Casey glanced up at Eric. She clutched her purse and started looking around, to see if there was an area adequate for her to lay out a spread. "But I will need space and I am out of white candles. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

"Yes I do. Are you offering a reading little chica?" Eric smirked.

"I would be willing to give you one. But if you ask for more then one I shall charge for any after the first," Casey gave him a hard look.

"Very well. I will get a few candles if you will get your things together and make space in the living room." Eric pointed in the direction of the living as Casey dug her cards and incense out of her bags.

Casey quickly went to the living room and cleared the coffee table out of the way and set her stuff down. She then returned to her bags for her throw. It was a silky purple cloth with delicate moons and stars embroidered on it in random places. She spread out the cloth and set to setting up her incense and set her cards in front of her as she sat on one edge and crossed her legs.

Eric paused in the living room doorway watching the tiny witch set her area up with care. He glided across the room and put on some music that had an almost Celtic sound to it, with old Norse lyrics. As he stood by the stereo, he was surprised to see Casey close her eyes, start swaying, then quietly sing the old Norse lyrics with a tiny little voice. She sang the song perfectly on key with a voice that sounded like tiny bells.

As the song came to a close Casey opened her eyes and noticed Eric staring intently at her. She cleared her throat and glanced away rechecking her little cloth. "If you will have a seat, but I must warn you, I have not done a reading for a vampire before I do not know how well it will work. All I ask is that you do not give me any details about you opening during the reading unless I ask. Then you will know I am not using information you have already supplied."

"Makes sense. I think I can handle that." Eric watched her from his spot across the room.

"I will need you to sit down here across from me." Casey said as she started absently shuffling her cards. She watched as Eric gracefully folded up his long body and legs to sit across from her tiny form. She almost laughed when she noticed she still couldn't look him in the eye due to his height.

"OK what I need you to do is cut my cards into 3 piles. Lay the 3 piles from left to right. After doing so I need you to stack the 3 piles back up in a different order. Then we can begin," Casey smiled nervously. She quietly watched Eric cut the cards and re-stack them before she reached for them.

As Casey dealt out the cards she was not surprised to find death in the mix. She was, however, very surprised to see love in the mix. After she got the simple cross layout done she blinked at Eric then at the cards. He watched her expression and stared at the cards, not sure what she was seeing. "I think I am correct in assuming you don't take pets, and you have never had a bonded?" she asked quietly.

"If they are an asset I keep them close by. As far as bonding goes, I have not given my blood since I turned Pamela. Why do you ask?" Eric watched her for an reaction.

"Well that might change in the future. I can clearly see you have never found love with a human or even an attachment really." Casey studied her cards once again. "She will be great trouble too. I am guessing this why Hlin and Frigga have taken an interest in you after so many years." She chanced a glance up at him and noticed a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"That is highly unlikely little chica. I don't consort with humans other then for food and a fuck," Eric gave her a smug look that dripped with his high and mighty attitude. Casey snorted at him. He glared and waved his hand telling her to go on.

"I only know what the cards tell me. I see a lot of emotional turmoil in your future. Of course, when you do a reading things can often change." Casey reached into her purse for her runes quietly as she still looked at her cards. She deftly slipped the bag open and tossed her runes on the cloth and gasped softly.

"What is it now," Eric asked, while looking at the tiny stones.

"She is shrouded. All I know is she will come but nothing more. I can not even give you a time frame." Casey frowned and closed her eyes as she touched the runes. "But making her yours will not be easy. She will be immune to your talents and charms. She will also be surrounded by death." She opened her eyes and stared into Eric's ice cold eyes. "I can tell you no more."

What Casey chose to keep o herself is that this girl would be mighty powerful. Her will and charms would be like no other and she would be in the very middle of the supe community. She figured it would be best to let Eric find that out on his own.

Casey quickly scooped her cards up and began shuffling them again with her eyes closed. She planned on doing one more reading for her own purposes. While keeping her eyes closed, she began to softly murmur to her Gods. She was asking for guidance. She deftly cut her cards and re-stacked them, then dealt them out. She did not open her eyes till she placed the last card. Then she gathered her runes back into their bag and set them to the side.

Eric sat across from her watching her intently as she murmured, but not bothering to hear what she was saying. He was impressed as he watched her agile fingers work the cards with the patience of years worth of experience. He was curious about she was doing since he was told he only got one reading.

Without looking up Casey started rambling things off. "You were the son of a chieftain. You were married to your older brothers wife? Oh yes, that does make sense since he died. Altho the number of children is fuzzy. You were going to remarry weren't you? But you never made it back to your kids," Casey's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Eric.

"That is enough of your parlor tricks," Eric spat. He neither denied or confirmed what she said.

Casey tossed her runes and stared wide eyed but did not say a word. He was turned without consent. His maker turned him for his skill with a sword, and his zeal on the battle field. He was not honor3ed or loved, like some were with their makers. She quickly scooped up her cards and runes and stood abruptly and asked for the direction to the bathroom and ran quickly out of the room when he pointed.

When she locked herself in the bathroom she sat down on the floor and cried. The knowledge from her last reading and the events of the night finally caught up to her. After allowing herself a few moments to cry and cleanse her soul, she took care of her needs. As she stood in front of the mirror she caught sight of herself. Her face was splotchy and her eyes were puffy. She quickly ran cold water over her face, hoping it would hide her crying and stepped out of the bathroom.

Casey let out a shriek as she stepped into a solid black roadblock. Taking a step back and looking up she glared into Eric's smirking face. "Why are you right out side the bathroom door?!?! Don't you know that's rude?" She tossed her arms in the air for effect.

Eric laughed at her. He all out laughed. Casey felt her temper start to rise as she wrapped her arms over her chest and turned to go back into the bathroom and lock the door. He grabbed her easily and tossed her over his shoulder. "It is almost dawn. The room you will be in will have a bathroom that you can get to, a mini fridge that has some food in it, and I have put one of your bags in it that had clothes in it. There is an inner chamber in it as well that I will be staying in. You will not be able to get into either the inner chamber or get out so I suggest not playing with the number pads." As he stopped his speech she noticed that he had stopped walking and she started struggling knowing he was opening the door.

Casey franticly started kicking screaming and hitting his back. "Please just put me down! You cant lock me in there all day! I promise I wont leave the house! Please don't lock me in there!" She was now sobbing as she pounded on his back. Eric calmly ignored her as if she was a fly repeatedly landing on his back.

Eric stepped into the room, closed the door and entered a number into the number pad. He easily glided across the room and tossed Casey on the bed in the middle of the room. "I will be retiring now because I need to make some phone calls. I shall see you at sundown. We have much to discuss so I suggest you get some rest." He glided across the room to a vault door, punched in a number and disappeared into the room, as she curls into the pillows and cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Casey finally woke up, she knew she had much to do. She hastily got a shower, grabbed a bite to eat and immediately grabbed her bags that had been placed in the small room. Luckily one of the bags with her clothes contained some crystals in little velvet pouches and a few incenses.

Casey set up a small protective circle in one of the corners of the room. She had all her supplies in the circle with her as she started drawing power from her Goddesses. Her first goal was to make an illusion crystal. The basic use of it would allow her to change her outer appearances for a few hours. The only draw back was that it would not change her smell. She could only use it in a very crowded place if she expected to ever use it to effectively against a vampire. After getting the desired results, she knew if need be she could be a tall slender red head with deep green eyes. She carefully slipped the crystal into its pouch and moved on.

Casey's next little project was to create a crystal that would react as a flash bomb if it was smashed. This one took far more energy then the last, but she knew it could come in handy to have. She also worked on one that worked similar to a smoke bomb. It could make the illusion crystal more effective since the smell of this one could possibly mask her scent briefly.

Casey carefully slipped her three pouches into her pocket after she finished the third, knowing it was likely getting close to sunset. She sat with her back to the corner, turned on some Celtic music on her iPod, and began to meditate.

Casey was not sure how long she had been meditating when she heard the sound of a heavy door opening then clicking closed. She refused to open her eyes and show her warden any attention. She did however slowly start energy into herself. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was being stared at. After a few moments she heard the shower going in the bathroom and noted that he didn't even bother to close the door. As she felt the energy in her start to slowly build she smiled to herself.

By the time the shower was turned off Casey felt her insides thrumming with energy. The air about her seemed to crackle and spark. She knew Eric was close by watching her and she decided to peek at him. When she opened her eyes she let out a hiss and let her energy snap into a shield around her, as she realized he was only inches from her.

Casey watched wide eyed as Eric stumbled back a few inches and roared at her. "I suggest you lower your shield little chica," he spat through gritted teeth. As he glared down at her she could see the edge of his fangs digging into his lower lip, causing two small beads of blood.

Casey scrambled back further in the corner and threw her arms up causing the shields to lower as fast as they had come up. "You cant hold that against me! You startled me!" Casey shrieked.

Eric chuckled at Casey and rose to his full height. "You should get ready to go. We will be leaving shortly." He turned to his closet and started pulling out his regular attire, black jeans, tight black shirt with Fangtasia across the front, black boots, and a belt with an ornate belt buckle. The buckle was a large one with what appeared to be Odin on it.

Casey gathered her things and put them away. She tossed on some flip flops and a sweater and then waited by the door with her bags in hand. "So where are we headed Viking?"

"Somewhere that I hope will make you more comfortable. The maybe you will be more at liberty to tell me what your up to so I don't have to use other means to make you speak," Eric leered at her.

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you. I have already told you all I know and you still will not let me go, or even have a phone." Casey glared up at him. "I even told you of what will sway you in the future, although I don't think you believed me."

"Why would I trust that I will fall for a human?" Eric asked, sounding disgusted with the last word. "I have never been one to have attachments to my food."

"Only Frigga knows for sure," Casey shrugged and watched Eric cross the room to open the door. He grabbed her arm as the door opened and steered her to the garage. "So where are we going?"

"I have to stop by the club for a moment to grab some paper work. After that we will be heading to my country house. We should have more privacy there," Eric wiggled and eyebrow at her and smirked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You know witches generally avoid affairs with vampires right?" Casey asked as she climbed into his car and buckled herself in.

"Yes but I hear most of you taste delightful," Eric chuckled and showed full fang. He carefully backed out of the garage and driveway. As he sped off to Fangtasia, the car grew silent.

As Eric turned into the club he turned to Casey. "You will be staying in the car. Pam will be out in a moment to sit with you until I have what I need." She watched as he opened his car door and softly spoke "Pam."

A moment later Pam was sliding into the front seat of his car, where Eric had just been. She gave Casey a bored look and glanced about the parking lot. "You know it would be easier on your health if you just told him what your up to."

Casey narrowed her eyes at Pam. "Well if I knew how I was supposed to accomplish this it would be easier. It is not like I was handed an instruction manual by Nan." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

A moment later Eric was returning to the car and Pam was getting out. As they set off on the road again Casey sighed heavily and laid her head back on the seat. She could feel herself being drug down into childhood memories. She recalled her Nan reciting old gods and goddesses. She remembered her Nan telling her that she would meet a Viking and help him. What her Nan had not told her was how stubborn and hard to deal with that Viking would be.

When Casey opened her eyes, she realized they were sitting in the car in front of a ranch style home. She glanced and noted that Eric was watching her intently as if he expected some reaction from her. "What," she asked defensively.

"Nothing. You were just making so many facial expressions so quickly, I found it to be amusing." Eric mused.

Eric lead Casey inside and showed her what room she could put her things in. After she got her bags settled, she found him sprawled out on a couch in front of a TV. He seemed to be paying very little attention to the news channel that was on as he clanked away on his laptop. "Nice of you to join me. I will be finished with my work in a moment."

Casey sat on the floor, as far from Eric as she could manage without being in another room. She watched the news with little enthusiasm. "So why am I stuck here when I have given you all the information I have?" she asked bitterly.

"Because I am curious." Eric replied in a bored tone.

"Couldn't you be curious with me in my hotel room?" Casey inquired.

"How could I watch you as closely that way? Since you are supposed to leave such an impression on me, wouldn't it happen faster with you being around me more?" Eric smirked at her then returned to his laptop.

As Eric closed his laptop quietly he watched Casey intently. "So tell me what you did in the parking lot last night," he said.

"I was calming Josh. It was kind of a mass effect thing. He embraced the calm and you repelled it, or at least that's the only way I know to explain it. I didn't want to see someone so close to me killed. How do you know Josh anyway?" Casey looked curious.

"Well it is not every day that I can feel human emotions so strong, and I was not expecting that. As far as Josh goes, lets just say we have had business together before." Eric said quietly. He seemed to be contemplating something. "So your Scandinavian?"

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "Not completely, but I am sure you already know that. You likely also know that I am a great deal Native American. I am first generation born in the US on the Scandinavian side."

"So your parents died in the fire that took your home?" Eric watched her closely for a reaction and was amazed that all he seen was a slight twitch around her right eye before her face stilled again.

"Yes. My Nan had told me that I was eventually to go to come to this general area to find what I seek." Casey looked at her hands, willing her tears to stay at bay. "So I came here in search of properties when I found out Josh was here now."

Eric leaned back on the couch and fell silent. He knew Casey was struggling to keep her emotions in check, so he took the opportunity to invite her to the couch to watch a movie. He didnt really pay attention to what was playing. As she plopped down beside him, he watched her through the corner of his eye.

Casey leaned her head back and dozed off. She was having emotional overloads lately and a nap gave her a chance to slip away from her situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Eric listened as Casey's heart and breathing evened into sleep. He turned slowly on the couch, so he didn't wake her. As he studied her sleeping form, he found that she was not unpleasant to look at. Her deep burgundy hair made her look even more pale then she actually was. Her large eyes had a very slight slant to them. Her nose had a squared look to it, that was quite adorable. As he studied her face more he noticed for the first time how truly thick and long her eyelashes were. Her bow shaped lips were slightly parted in sleep.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about what to do with this little witch beside him. He knew that eventually he would have to kill her, turn her loose or, just turn her. He was still debating how best to handle her.

As Eric sat there with all the scenarios playing out in his mind, a vibration went off in his jeans pocket. He pulled his phone out in a quick motion and flipped it open when he seen it was a call from his child. "Northman."

"I have a disgruntled boy at the bar. He is demanding to see a witch that is not here." Pam stated in a flat dry tone. In the background Eric could hear a mans voice yelling for the phone.

"She is safe. What does he want? And would his name happen to be Josh?" Eric smirked to himself. He knew that Josh had feelings for the witch by the way he looked at her outside of Fangtasia the other night. He had not expected him to show up so soon though.

"Yes I think the whelps name is Josh, although he does not seem to be willing to speak to me. He is demanding to see to the witch, or at least talk to her." Eric grinned at the bored tone Pam had as he heard Josh yelling in the background.

"Well tell him I will not wake her. He will just have to wait to talk to her, but assure him that she is safe and sound here with me. I will do nothing to hurt her at this point. I will be calling you to discuss what I have found out later though, once your distraction is not present." Eric chuckled.

"Yes Master," was the the last thing Eric heard before there was a hiss, the popping of fangs and, Pam's phone flipping shut. He knew that he still information to get out of the witch, but he had learned a lot so far. He was also curious about where her other mark of the Gods was.

Eric watched as Casey's eyes started to twitch with deep sleep. He carefully scooped her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. As he brought her softly down to the mattress he felt her fist grip his shirt.

Eric stood over her, eying Casey's hand that still clung to his shirt and smirked. He carefully lowered himself into the bed beside her. He didn't want to pry her hand off his shirt and wake her when she needed the rest so badly. He knew that when she did wake, if he was still here beside her, the reaction could be quite humorous.

As Eric chuckled to himself he absently brushed Casey's hair back out of her face. As his cool fingers brushed her scalp, she shifted and curled in closer to him. Propping himself up on one elbow, he watched her face closely. He leaned in closer and smelled her hair, which had the faint scent of vanilla. As he let out his breath, covering her face a cool rush of air, he felt her stiffen next to him.

Eric opened his eyes and smirked into Casey's now wide open eyes. "Don't you know its rude to sniff people when they are trying to sleep," she quipped.

Eric laughed and raised an eyebrow seductively. "Maybe you shouldn't have snuggled so close or held my shirt prisoner little chica," he drawled in a husky voice.

Casey saw a faint glimmer in his eye and looked away quickly as she blushed and let go of his shirt. "Oh sorry," she said a little too quickly and chanced a glance at his face.

As Casey's eyes met Eric's, he tried once more to glamour her. As her eyes snapped wide and then her face relaxed, he knew he had her. "So tell me little chica, why are you really here?" he asked in a soothing voice as his hand ran up her spine.

"I told you. I was sent by the Gods and Goddesses. I am here to send you back to them and prepare you." Casey said in a dull shaky voice.

Eric leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her throat, at her pulse. "Are you sure they sent you? Not someone else, trying to distract me?" he drawled in his soothing husky voice. The longer he stayed this close to her, the more he wanted to feel her body and feed.

"I don't think I would have been sent if I was meant to be a distraction. I am sure they could have found someone more attractive, and more to your liking," Casey whispered in a tense tone.

Eric pulled back and looked deep into her eyes again, knowing his hold on her was loosening, but not quite sure how that was happening. She should be under his control till he released her. As he looked Closely at her, he noticed her eyes once again shifting, as was her facial expression. She was going from a dull blue eyed look, to a passionate green eyed look.

"Leif," Casey whispered, barely audible, before seizing his mouth. He felt the last of his control over her disappear as he returned the kiss. After a moment, he broke it and began nuzzling her neck. As he breathed in her scent he felt his fangs pop into place.

"Don't play games with me little chica, or you might get bit," Eric growled into her neck and let his fangs graze her flesh. As a small shudder ran through her body, he smirked. He caught himself wondering what a born witch tasted like. He did not believe he had ever fed from one, since they tend to shy away from vampires.

Eric felt Casey go very still in his arms, save for her heavy breathing. He also noted the soft scent of her arousal. As he laid light licks and kisses to her pulse he whispered, "If you want it all you have to do is ask little chica."

Eric let his hand wander to Casey's hip and softly knead the flesh through her jeans. He could tell she was slightly afraid, which only thrilled him further. Her breathing became more shallow but she still did not speak or move. "Or I could stop," he said in a voice husky with want, as he pulled back from her neck.

Casey reached out quickly and caught a handful of his hair. "I shouldn't want this," she gasped through clenched teeth. Her eyes blazed into his as she pulled his forward slightly. "Take what you must, because I can feel your hunger, but do not take it from my neck." She let go of his hair and closed her eyes, hoping she was not making a mistake. She was not sure how else to gain his trust.

Eric gazed down at her and felt her fear growing. He let out a small groan and started pulling her clothes off. As his fingers deftly moved, he placed feather light kisses along every piece of new flesh he exposed. As his fingers worked the buttons of her jeans, he let his fangs lightly drag across her nipples. He enjoyed the gasp he got and she arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to him.

Carefully he worked her jeans down and smirked when he seen the birthmark on her hip. "I knew it was there," he whispered more to himself then to her. As he pulled her jeans and panties fully off, he was hit with the full scent of her arousal and he let out a grunt. Her arousal mixed with her fear was intoxicating him. He leaned back on his heels and looked her over, laying before him totally disrobed. She had her head bent to the side and her eyes closed tightly.

He lowered himself between her thighs and let his hands roam slowly up to her core, as he breathed her in. "Chica," he drawled in a lusty tone. Casey's eyes opened slowly and she looked down at him sheepishly. "Yes...... Look at me little chica...... watch me....." he growled as two fingers slipped inside on her. She jerked slightly at the cool feel of his fingers, and let out a groan as she felt is cool tongue working her core, as she had never felt before.

His fingers lazily moved until they found her buried spot. When he first hit it, he felt her jerk slightly and moan. He smirked up at her and started moving his fingers with more purpose and his mouth closed around her nub. He placed is free hand on her stomach to hold her still, once she began to wiggle away from him. Still holding her eyes with his, he let his fangs softly graze her sensitive flesh as he placed licks and kisses.

As she started to near rapture he sucked her nub into his mouth until he felt her muscles tense around his fingers. He slowly released her nub, turned his head and, bit her thigh. As the salty, sweet taste rolled over his tongue, he let out a growl and took a long pull. He pulled back slightly as he felt her tremors from orgasm lessening and her fear rising. He closed his eyes, took 2 more long pulls. At the end of the second pull, felt his release in his jeans and began to lick softly and the two tiny wounds on her leg.

Eric removed his fingers from her and licked them, savoring the taste of mixing fluids. Smirking he turned back to her and watched her. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze but refused to look away. "You did not get your release," she whispered so softly, that if he was human he would not have heard it.

"I did actually," he leered at her, causing her to blush slightly. "but you would not be prepared for what I have to offer," he gave a smirk and peeled his soiled clothes off. "Now you need rest. We will discuss more tomorrow night. We might even take a trip to Fangtasia." he climbed up off the bed and watched over his shoulder as she pulled the blankets up over herself.

He quietly made his way to his inner chamber. After taking a bit of her blood, he could now read her better then before. He knew that would come in handy later.

He smiled to himself as he felt himself being into his dead like sleep. It had been a productive night.


	13. Chapter 13

_****Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I have not been quicker to update. I have been busy with work and college. Please be patient and I will update as often as possible.**_

Chapter 13

Casey slept most of the day. When she finally woke up, it was around 4. Knowing the Viking would be up soon she grabbed a shower and a quick bite to eat. After dressing in her normal white wife beater tank top and jeans, she decided to paint her nails to ease her boredom.

Casey set up her Ipod and pressed play. She quietly sang along with her music, loosing herself in the beat. She carefully worked on her nails. After she finished singing My Immortal by Evanescence she heard a clapping behind her. The sound caused her to jump up and squeal as she spun around. She stared at the vampire for a moment before blushing and quickly turning her music off.

"What the hell?!?!" she growled. "You almost scared me to death!! Why did you sneak up on me like me like that?!?!"

Eric smiled down at her. "I did not mean to offend. I must say you have almost perfect pitch," he replied as he smiled. "I just heard you singing when I came up and didn't want to disturb you since you were so into what you were doing."

"Oh ummmmmm well I am sure I am no where perfect on my pitch." Casey stammered looking embarrassed.

"Well it is much better then many I have heard sing in my long life. May I ask where you learned to sing?" Eric regarded her curiously.

"Well I am sure you don't actually care the answer, but I sang in a show choir for years. Nan put me through singing lessons for years. I have not sang professionally for about 8 years now though," Casey watched him looking frustrated.

"Well I see it was not a waste of her money," he said as he turned from her. He glided over to the bedroom door and punched in the code to open it and gestured for her to follow. "We will be going to Fangtasia tonight little chica," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, ok. Just let me know when you want to leave so I can grab my purse," Casey said quietly and flopped on the couch.

Eric went to the kitchen and warmed a blood, then returned to the living room in a few moments. "So I find myself curious about your prophecy. Tell me what you know."

Casey watched him closely for a moment and then sighed. "Well am I correct to assume that you no longer follow your Gods and Goddesses?" She thought she caught a twitch around his eyes but was not sure.

"I have not paid them homage in many years. I followed them for about 600 years after I was turned then I no longer felt it was needed." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Well there is about to be some big happenings in this little crossroads of the world that will effect the entire Supe community. There will be a female in the center of all this." Casey paused a moment and eyed Eric quietly. "Her actions and survival will determine the outcome of many things. He will be considered and infant and immature by Supe standards and will need guidance. All I have been able to determine is that she is female and has certain.... talents."

Eric looked at her thoughtfully. "But that does not explain where you come into the equation. If all this will be going on in our backyard don't you think we would have realized it by now."

Casey smiled guardedly. "Are you so sure that none of the Supes or vampires have not uncovered this, but chose to leave it to themselves when they found out about her?" she gave him a meaningful look.

"Do you know of her extra talents?" Eric asked quietly.

"No I do not. I do know she will be an innocent that is otherworldly but not of the other-world. Sop and think about it. If you knew of this girl before any one else and knew she would be detrimental to your race and many other races and that she would have useful talents, would you tell anyone of that knowledge? Or would you find her for yourself?" Casey asked cautiously.

"Good point. But you still have not answered me little chica. How do you know of this and how do YOU fit in?" Eric started to loose his patient tone with her.

"I am getting to that. I just got a little side tracked. All I know is what my Nan spent years telling me after she seen my marks. One female from every generation is touched in my family. We have been able to trace back about 700 or so years. And we still did not find where the witches started. About 700 years back is when the prophecy was revealed to my ancestors. It was originally said that a female in our family many years in the future would be expected to pull an ancient Viking back to them. It was her job to prepare him and guide him back to his culture. It was said that he would be needed to guide a child into the fray of his world. Nan said that without the guidance of Frigga he would not have the patience to help this child. She will be vulnerable and head strong. She is said to bring many races together and be their link." Casey paused staring off into space.

"So you are the female? I take it the marks was what showed who it was that was supposed to find this viking?" Eric watched her thoughtfully and rubbed his chin.

"Yes and Nan said that it also had to do with my natural powers. Most the females in my family have the talent of insight, but mine is a touch different. Very few know exactly what my powers consist of because I know that if too many knew of them it would cause me too much grief. I run with more energy then a typical natural born witch. I can also touch someone or something and pull a signature from it, although you have seen that in action. Sometimes I can not stop it from happening though." Casey grimaced.

"And that little quirk is how you know some about me? It is from your hotel room and the following night in my office?" Eric mused.

"Yes but it was an accident in my hotel room. And I also have a touch of empath," Casey stared at her hands quietly.

"Is that what you used outside of Fangtasia?" Eric smirked at her.

"Yes but to be honest I did not know how it would effect you before I did it. I had never used that tactic with a vampire. The way it works is rather simply. The emotions I can cleanse people with only work on those willing to let them wash over them. It did not have the full effect on you though. I am guessing it is because vampires generally don't embrace emotions like humans and some Supes do. Josh embraced the feeling of calm and you lashed it back at me." she chuckled quietly.

"Interesting. So I need to embrace my heritage so I can protect and guide a human still considered a child to me. Do you know a time frame when this girl will show up in my life?" Eric asked.

"I only know it will happen in the near future. Anything beyond that is unclear to me. Her future and present are a blur to me. I can pick out a detail here and there but very little. I know that she will seem to have a gravitational pull to all Supes around her." Casey plainly stated.

"And you said last night I will fall in love with her?" Eric chuckled and looked amused.

"You will more then love her Viking. You will be her bonded if things go as the Gods and Goddesses plan." she looked up at him seriously.

An amused smile played around Eric's lips. "Bonded? That, dear little chica, is a stretch."

"A stretch it might be, but it is what is intended to happen. There have been many years put into the planning of this. What exactly she is supposed to stop from happening or cause to happen is not clear to me though." Casey stated sadly.

"Well I much to think about now. Lets get going, I have work to do in my office." Eric said in a bored tone. "Oh and bring your cards and runes. You might need them before the night is through."

Casey jumped off the couch and loaded her purse up before sighing and heading out to Eric's car. She couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a long night.


End file.
